


【柱斑柱】与你同行

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [15]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 终结谷后的小意外，原著向背后灵斑





	【柱斑柱】与你同行

⚠️全程骚操作不可考

 

 

“任何人，哪怕是兄弟、朋友，还是我的孩子，与村子为敌，我就决不放过…”  
（哪怕是你…斑…）  
“那么…是你变了柱间，变得本末倒置…”

宇智波斑倒在冰冷的潭水之中，脑海中浮现的却是和千手柱间曾经经历的一切…那些理想、誓言以及一些不可深思的情绪都如走马灯一般在他的脑海中回放。他不明白这种杀与被杀的最后时刻，为什么自己的脑海中全都是柱间，但有些事已经没有思考的必要了…自己已经斩断了与柱间的一切羁绊，只需要稍等片刻…熬过这片黑暗和空虚，就能再次踏上正确的道路！  
斑是这样想的，所以落在脸上的雨水…无论是冰冷的还是温热的都与他无关。  
（柱间，我们会在新的世界重逢的……）  
——————  
宇智波斑虽然一向主张能动手就少说废话，但面对自己此刻的处境…他还是想骂几句脏话！他的“伊邪那岐”竟然出现了差错！！！虽然这种术极少有族人能使用，但作为宇智波曾经的族长，斑对它还是有相当的把握…将它预先植入右眼后，以一眼的瞳力作为代价便可逆转可能的致命伤…本当如此才是，本该是顺利的复活才是。  
而现在，斑发现自己睁眼的方式不对！看着自己略带透明的双手，发现完全无法感知到自己的查克拉，不明白自己的复活术哪里出了问题才让自己变成了一只“幽灵”。  
处于幽灵状态的斑甚至无法推开棺木的顶盖来查看尸身的情况…这也与他现在无论接触什么都会穿透的状态有关，所以想要立刻知晓到底哪里出现了问题也是不可能了。苦恼的他对着密闭的墓室大门端坐了两天两夜，才意识到幽灵状态的自己是不会被一扇门挡住的。  
斑原本的打算是复活后就立刻远离木叶，找个新基地谋划下一步的安排。但现在自己的状况不明，这种选项也就不存在了。最坏的可能性也就是“完全死去”吧…对于一个刀尖舔血的忍者来说死并不可怕，但就这样死在柱间手里是毫无意义的！自己与柱间决裂是为了什么？！ 斑觉得不能这样放弃治疗…

他甚至不知道自己应该去哪里…似乎每一个亡魂都能找到它生前的归处，但这并不包括他。  
（泉奈早已不在…我也早就没有什么家可以回了…）  
这种久违的软弱情绪一直持续到斑“走”到千手大宅门口为止。  
斑也不知道自己为什么会来到这里…虽然这里是柱间的家，但由于千手扉间的关系，这么多年他也只来过少数几次。而柱间也体谅斑的心情，即使是与友人间的小聚也多半会体贴地选择去宇智波祖宅而不是这里。  
（既然来了那就进去吧…反正在木叶当只游魂也没有什么可去的地方…还不如呆在柱间这里。柱间是自己“生前”看到的最后一个人，说不定术的差错会和他有关呢。）

斑通过半日的时间就已经很适应“幽灵”的生存模式了。无非是无视眼前的一切，包括人，包括物，所有的视线都不会投注在自己身上，这一点倒和自己原来在木叶的处境很不一样，反倒是轻松许多…  
穿过千手的大门他便向自己记忆里柱间卧房的方向走去… （首先要搞清楚距离战斗那晚过了多久！）  
但还没飘进房门，他便闻到了浓重的药味。  
（柱间的伤还没痊愈嘛…）这样思索着宇智波斑便轻轻“走”到了柱间的床边。  
柱间看起来状态很不好…在观察柱间这件事上斑自认没人比得上他！眼前的柱间从脖颈处开始严实地缠着绑带，虽然这点伤上对仙人体应该没有太大威胁，他还是感觉柱间现在很不好。  
“柱间…你这家伙倒是拿出点胜利者的样子啊！既然下定决心要保护你的村子，现在又为什么是这样一副失魂落魄的样子啊…快打起精神！”  
斑的话语自然是无法传达的，但他紧紧注视着柱间没有聚焦到自己脸上的大眼睛…心中还是隐隐期待柱间能给予自己些许回应。

“啪嗒、啪嗒”听到已经熟悉的声音，斑已经不会像第一次那样大惊失色。  
柱间又在哭了…斑从来不知道柱间是这样一个爱哭鬼，在他的记忆里这家伙除了幼年在南贺川边哭诉弟弟的过世以及结盟前的一战，就总是笑着的。无论是私下的相见，还是战场上的对决…柱间从来都是用笑容来面对斑，就好像没有什么可以夺走他的快乐。 在木叶里更是如此…斑每次见到的都是带着温柔笑意的柱间…这样的柱间怎么会是个爱哭鬼呢！  
“别哭了柱间…你今天都哭了几回了！刚才在千手白毛面前不是还信誓旦旦地保证很快就能重新回去工作了嘛！果然还是个会骗人的西瓜精！哭哭哭！就会在我面前哭！”  
就像明明知道柱间听不到自己的声音，斑还是一遍又一遍地劝解他一样。 即使他觉得柱间的眼泪让自己很难受，斑也没想过离开柱间换一个地方待着…

所幸这样终日流泪的柱间没有困扰斑太久…没过几天柱间便重新回到了火影的岗位上。  
“兄长…这几日我又收到志村、猿飞等族对宇智波一族的“建议”了。虽然我知道这次的事情和宇智波一族没有关系，只是斑自己，但我们也不得不做出一些举动来安抚他族和民众…”  
“扉间， 我之前就和你说过这件事不能殃及到宇智波！虽然不知道斑为什么要带着九尾回来和我一战，但是这分明和宇智波无关…现在斑已经不在了，我不能再让他的家族受到伤害。扉间…这件事就算是大哥个人拜托你了…不可以让宇智波和村子离心。”  
“我知道了！大哥你的身体还没有痊愈，不要太激动！这件事就交给我处理，我不会让有心人趁火打劫宇智波的。”  
斑在旁边旁听了这场兄弟间的对话后真是对千手扉间这家伙的“兄控”属性刮目相看…但也的确对扉间愿意维护宇智波感到惊讶，但该报的仇斑还是要报！刚刚他就当着柱间的面“暴打”了千手扉间一顿！！  
在扉间离开办公室后，斑俯身站在柱间身侧，静静地注视柱间坐在桌前处理文件…  
（柱间这家伙…工作的样子还是挺可靠的嘛！）  
当然很快斑愉悦的心情就被某人终结，他发现柱间竟然看着看着就开始摸鱼！？  
（在文件上面画小人啊…真幼稚！竟然还敢画他？！这种两头身的小人像和自己哪里相似了？！）  
当斑看到纸张上并排在一起的微笑小人时，他突然觉得这样也不错，起码柱间在画上是快乐的。看到柱间对着小人像露出了笑意…斑也忍不住伸出手想要“摸摸”柱间的脸。

竟然可以触碰到柱间！这是斑经过办公室那次后新的发现！激动之下他连思考自己怎么突然就想要触碰挚友的心情都没有了！只觉得自己并非处于寻常幽灵的状态，要么就是柱间和其他人有不同之处。  
（这也许会是自己重新回到身体的契机！）  
有了这个理由后斑就更加没有顾及的开始了和柱间的全天候“同居”生活，下场就是斑开始反思自己从前几乎就是个睁眼瞎。  
正如柱间从来不在他面前谈论自己的为难之处，不意味着他就不为难一样…村子里各族都在觊觎着这个新生村庄中权利的分割，即使他们之间同样存在各种分歧，但对宇智波的针对这一点是一致的。从前斑从不将这些小族放在眼里，自然不会意识到他们对宇智波的不满。  
（不仅仅是宇智波吧…千手对他们也没有什么不同，甚至是只更大的拦路虎！）  
他也开始意识到自己有意游离在权力圈之外给了多少有心人可趁之机…宇智波会渐渐远离村子的中心和自己做为族长的选择不无关系。  
而柱间又做了什么呢…当斑看到柱间将新的一叠“对宇智波建议”放进抽屉（斑眼尖的发现里面还有厚厚一沓），斑要是还看不出柱间一直在为他维护宇智波的话，就是个大傻子了！当然在斑看来还有比自己更傻的人…眼前这个人竟然时至今日还想着为他做些什么…

斑一度认定自己是世上最了解柱间的人…他们也是世上最接近彼此的人。但这样的距离现在看来还是太远了，就像柱间曾经因为斑的日益冷漠而伤心，却并不知晓斑的用意是希望就此拉开自己与他之间的距离一样。斑也同样有很多很多的未知，对于柱间为自己所做的一切…  
但现在知道这些又有什么用呢？知道彼此在对方心中的重量远远比想象的要多已经毫无意义！对于柱间来说，斑已经“死去了”…  
斑开始有些后悔了，并非是对自己选择的道路…而是对自己决然与柱间一战这个选择有些后悔。  
——————  
发现今天的柱间比往常更加沉默…斑也摸不着什么头绪。只是注视着柱间温了壶酒，端坐在屋檐下赏雪…  
（都到了下雪的季节了…一晃就是两个月了，时间可过的真快。）  
“都到了下雪的季节了…斑…你肯定不记得今天是什么日子吧…”  
一时之间斑还以为柱间发现自己就在他的身旁了！但他很快意识到这只是这个男人在自言自语。斑意识到了什么…却什么也没“说”，只是静静地看着柱间倒了第二杯酒放在了自己的对面。  
斑十分自如的“坐”到了对面，因为这杯酒本来就是柱间给自己斟好的！  
“生日快乐！斑…无论你在何处，我都……”  
斑果不其然发现对面这家伙又开始泪眼汪汪了。  
“知道了，柱间！谢谢你的祝福…”  
宇智波斑毫不犹豫地给了对面的人一个吻作为回礼。

对于斑来说…在他的预感里，自己和柱间的交集应该止于那场战斗。自己应该通过瞳术复活远离木叶，一门心思地追寻梦想。而柱间则会作为保卫木叶的英雄，受到所有人敬仰，他会慢慢忘记那个“背叛”他的朋友，从未来的妻儿身上找到新的寄托。 本该是这样…本来就该是这样…  
而不是现在这样荒诞的场景，作为“幽灵”的斑亲吻自己的挚友，心里却没有一丝后悔。  
斑意识到自己喜欢柱间，是在成为“幽灵”的日子里…即使再怎么迟钝的家伙，从早到晚都和自己的心上人呆在一起也多少会察觉到不对劲，斑没有那么傻…起码他觉得自己要比柱间聪明的多。  
所以现在斑更加迫不及待地想要脱离这种状态！即使没人阻止他和柱间待在一起是件非常令人愉快的事…斑还是想要真正的复活，活过来然后站在柱间面前告诉他自己还活着，这样这个傻瓜就不会每天哭唧唧的了。斑并不觉得这样做有什么不好，不就是假死的计划被打乱了嘛…反正想要的细胞已经到手了…是否和柱间决裂已经不重要了！  
——————  
意外总是出人意料，当斑意识到柱间陷入了梦魇的时候，便毫不犹豫地握住了他的手。却惊讶地发现自从成为幽灵后就变得无影无踪的感知力又回来了！清晰地感受到柱间身体内躁动不安的查克拉以及它与自身的共鸣，斑毫不犹豫，就如过去一般试图支配自己的力量，让他吃惊的是，作为灵魂的自己竟然也可以调动曾经的力量，阴属性的查克拉逐渐平息着柱间的躁动。  
斑还没舒一口气，就感觉到自己的手腕被人牢牢地锢住了，是柱间醒来了！  
如果斑是对作为灵魂状态的自己能够被他人触碰到而感到惊讶的话，那么柱间的震撼就要多得多。这个男人竟然从一个梦魇缠身的夜晚惊醒后，竟然见到了自己已经死去多时的挚友…他甚至想也不想就松开了禁锢着斑的手，一把抱住了眼前在月光下显得飘忽不定的灵魂。  
“好啦柱间，快放开我吧…虽然我现在是个幽灵，被你这么紧紧抱住还是会觉得难受的！”  
斑发现眼前乖乖听话松开自己的男人眼里仍然充斥着不安…无奈地叹了口气握住了他的手。  
“我是不会突然消失不见的…柱间你别怕。”  
“斑…斑…你已经死了对吧？我还是杀了你。”  
如果现在还能对柱间的眼泪熟视无睹，那就不是宇智波斑了！  
“听着柱间，我在与你的一战中的确是死在了你的刀下！但那并不是我的终结，我有我的打算，现在我也不知道自己为什么没有成功复活而是以这种方式滞留着。但是你听好，我想告诉你我从没有恨过你…还有别哭了你这个哭包。”  
“斑！！那你还能活过来吗？！”  
看着柱间怀着深切期待的眼神，斑觉得自己还想再活五百年！！！  
接下来的日子，斑觉得自己对灵魂状态也没有什么不满了…毕竟柱间可以看到他了，他们听得到彼此的声音，握得住彼此的手！虽然还是对怎样重回身体毫无头绪，但是能看到柱间逐渐打起精神，恢复活力，斑只觉得非常的好。  
——————  
作为灵魂的斑自然是无需休眠的，所以他有一整天的时间看着柱间，即使是柱间休息的时候…

斑只听说过“走多夜路会见鬼”却没想到作为幽灵的自己会见到这么个可疑的生物。当斑看到一个浑身黑漆漆还披着斗篷的非人生物在柱间的屋外徘徊时，他毫不犹豫的跟踪了它！  
跟随着黑漆漆的脚步，斑的面色也沉重了下来。  
原本只是以为是什么拥有特殊血迹的探子，看来事情并非这么简单，因为黑漆漆不仅去了斑身体所在的墓室，竟然还知道宇智波神社的位置？！  
那里除了历代族长，就只有自己带去的柱间知道。  
此时斑连指甲扣紧了掌心都没注意到…他对这个黑漆漆自言自语的内容听的分明！  
什么叫可恶的六道仙人？！因陀罗是谁？阿修罗又是谁？！虽然这些斑大多都听不明白，但他分明听到这个黑漆漆说了“修改石碑”“救母亲”“轮回眼”这些词！那么联想到自己从石碑上解读的完全不一样的“月之眼”…斑觉得自己再不想办法活过来就要被气得魂飞魄散了！！！！  
他立刻丢下了这个黑漆漆，反正后面有得是机会收拾它！他要立刻马上把自己听到的事情告诉柱间！

“所以说！斑你是为了实现这个“月之眼”才来袭击木叶的吗？”  
看着对面柱间带着幽怨的小眼神，斑觉得很不自在。毕竟…自己还为此和他打了个天翻地覆，结果现在却发现“月之眼”似乎很有问题……  
“咳！这不是现在的重点，重要的是怎样才能让我回到身体！，那个黑漆漆既然给我下了套，那么他自然会来自投罗网，到时候所有事情我们都能搞清楚了！？！喂！柱间你怎么又消沉？我又说错什么了！”  
“呜呜呜呜，斑只是想要我帮助你快点回到身体吧，回去之后你肯定又要丢下我跑掉！还会自己去捉那个黑漆漆QWQ我知道了…我会帮助斑的，然后就乖乖地消失掉，再也不打扰你了…”  
“你这家伙又在脑补什么呀…”斑拿这个脑补王没办法，只有抱住他一阵哄。  
“我哪有说要跑掉呀？不回到身体我怎么复活？！不活过来我怎么能告诉你…我爱你啊…”  
“哎？？？？你说什么！”  
“我说我爱你…你聋了？”  
接下来宇智波斑又花了大半天的时间来哄这个感动得泪流满面的笨蛋…  
——————  
当扉间听到自家大哥郑重地向他宣布了与斑的恋情时，扉间当场就抱住他痛哭了起来！  
（大哥他还是承受不住，精神失常了！）

“所以说斑没有死…但是也没能完全复活？他现在还以幽灵的姿态和大哥你谈恋爱了？？而且现在又扯到了什么黑漆漆救母？？？”  
看着弟弟一脸三观尽毁的表情，柱间也少有的有些无奈…  
“所以扉间…你能帮我想想办法吗？斑不能一直这样…还有啊那个黑漆漆真的很可疑，没有斑我们也很难把它逮住吧！”  
“别找一堆理由…你先问问斑那个术具体是怎样运作的，让他说清楚术能成功发动需要哪些条件。”  
听完千手扉间觉得自己有点慌……  
“大哥…你确定需要瞳力完整的万花筒才能发动它吗？”  
“对啊！斑是这样说的没错！只要提前设置好术，通过牺牲一只眼的瞳力就能成功发动的。”  
“……那如果只有一只眼睛在，是不是就有不成功的可能性？”  
现在千手柱间也觉得有点慌了……

宇智波斑只觉得自己一定是前世和千手扉间有什么血海深仇！这个混蛋竟然敢取了他一只写轮眼做研究？！他算是明白自己的“伊邪那岐”怎么出毛病的了！要不是自己命硬，已经被那个混蛋坑死了！！  
但是正事还是要做的…扉间将斑的写轮眼归还至原处后，斑就感觉到了一阵强大的查克拉共鸣，终于可以回去了……  
“斑！斑！你醒了吗？”  
睁开眼看到柱间担忧的脸，斑觉得这次睁眼的姿势没有错！  
“柱间！帮我得到轮回眼吧！然后我要好好收拾那两个混蛋！！”  
（两个？？？？？）

 

END


End file.
